User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) KK Ah, ok. Sorry for the trouble then. Master Dartz (Talk) 22:50, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Not much, trying to work on a new magic for Sinclaire Glory cause her Meteor Magic seems far too villian like. lol. How about you? Master Dartz (Talk) 22:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Haha, nah. I was gonna give MM to my main antagonist when I make him/her. Even give them Madara's middle finger technique =P. But I was thinking of giving Claire Gravity/Black Hole Magic. So if you could help with that or offer a better suggestion, I'm all for it lol. And RWBY? I don't think there's a single person who has heard of it that isnt awaiting it now. I keep seeing links for websites to watch stuff on, but nada....its a little sad at this point really lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 22:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Shatterpoint Hey listen, I saw that the user for Shatterpoint hasn't been in quite some time, so I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take possession of his magic or at least use it [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright, sweet, thanks. I'll send u the character that I'll give the magic too [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Debo Hawkin, mind adding him to the list? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) sorry, had to rush out for a quick second and I needed it done. Thanks again. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey perchan, forgot to ask this yesterday, since the magic is mine, does that make any spells of it mine as well? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Haha, alright Per, thanks again. hopefully this is the last time you'll have to deal with me asking about Shatterpoint :) [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Earth God Slayer? Hey Perchan it's been a while ^^ I was looking around, trying to think of an idea for a good magic, but couldn't really get one in my mind, then i searched for a few and to no luck they were mostly taken. But i did notice that there was no direct results to "Earth God Slayer" and was wondering if i could make it if it actually doesn't exist? if i just didnt search hard enough then i apologize for bothering you ^^ Thanks in advance Ikaruza (talk) 16:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) That was good timing :o Thanks so much ^^ Hope you have a good sleep, goodnight :3 Ikaruza (talk) 16:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey again, i had a sort of question about the posibility of two users of the same slayer magic? they are siblings and both learned from their grandfather so i wasnt really sure if it wasn't possible. Either way i wouldn't mind your opinion on what ive done so far Earth God Slayer Magic, Kuro Ken-Tamaishi and Naru Ken-Tamaishi Thanks again in advance Ikaruza (talk) 00:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Zico wrote in my section so i added this title :) Nice to know you have dealt with the Samsara stuff. And it's Tyrion (Game of Thrones), well, modernized. As for what's up, I'm about to eat lunch. Hope all is well on your end. 18:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC)[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) Second Chances Are Cool As per the title, it is probably time to end that. The fact that he's pretty level headed about it all now and aware of his stupidity during that event is good. The reason for his perma-ban was his (at that time) audacity to make a blog that totally insults the wiki, the admins (he did focus that on you and Aha, IIRC), and the state of affairs here. No one gets away with that here without a severe punishment. But, outside of that outburst, which was not small, he was actually an alright guy. We should un-ban him, I agree. He does not pose any real trouble in the future, that is what's most important here, actually. Not to mention, he didn't get pissed when we denied the first time he asked for an un-banning. But, he's the only person we're unbanning. Honestly, Per, Zeon aside, you don't have to further explain yourself to any person we've rightfully banned. Though I'm sure you know that. For me, banned users are just ancient history. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and yes. You need to watch Game of Thrones. Good to hear life is running smoothly, btw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC)